New Angry Birds 2
by OfficalAlexOwl
Summary: Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis les événements du premier épisode de la saga, trois autres New Angry Birds ont rejoins le groupe et la paix est revenue. Cependant, un nouvel ennemi à bien l'intention de mettre fin à cette paix.
1. promotion

Promotion du film: New Angry Birds 2

-On peut voir dans les entrées de cinéma des affiches hautes sur les murs avec chaque New Angry Bird et un surnom en-dessous : Red avec « Le commandant en chef », Blu avec « L'intello », Soren avec « Le gardien », Kai avec « L'oiseau fusée », Cody avec « Le roi des vagues », Mumble avec « Le roi des claquettes », Skipper avec « Le bagarreur de New York », Kowalski avec « Le deuxième intello », Private avec « Le cœur », Rico avec « L'enfonceur », Vaillant avec « Le brave garçon », Chicken Little avec « Le petit héro » et Reggie avec « Le sauvage dindon ».

-Le combo sac de pop-corn, friandise, boisson glacée vient avec un petit jouet New Angry Birds et les sacs et gobelets portent des dessins du film.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'histoire commence au nid des Angry Birds où, nos amis, les New Angry Birds ont fait une superbe fête et vaincu le roi cochon et son robot géant. Dans le nid, Red s'apprêtait à dormir avec Stella dans son aile droite.

Stella : Bonne nuit, mon super Angry Bird.

Red : Bonne nuit, ma sucrerie rose.

Disait-t-il en donnant un petit bisou sur la tête de Stella. Puis, il se tourna vers Jay qui était dans son aile gauche.

Red : Bonne nuit, Jay.

Jay : Bonne nuit, grand frère.

Disait-t-il en s'endormant dans l'aile de Red qui en fit de même. À Rio, dans un arbre dans la forêt, Bia, Carla et Tiago dormaient l'un sur l'autre non loin de leurs parents. Blu et Perla dormaient ensemble avec Perla sous l'aile droite de Blu et la tête accotée sur sa poitrine.

Perla : Bonne nuit, l'oiseau spécial.

Blu : Bonne nuit, mon joyau de la forêt.

Disait-t-ils en s'endormant. Au grand arbre de Ga'hoole, dans un des nids, Soren et Otulissa dormaient ensemble avec Soren allongé sur le dos et Otulissa allongée sur lui avec la tête accotée sur son coup.

Otulissa : Bonne nuit, mon gardien.

Soren : Bonne nuit, ma chouette-vipère.

Otulissa et Soren lâchèrent un petit rire avant de s'endormir. Dans la ville de Zambezi, dans un des nids, Kai et Zoé dormaient collé l'un sur l'autre avec Zoé dans l'aile droite de Kai qui, lui, flattait le ventre de Zoé avec son aile gauche.

Zoé : Bonne nuit, mon ouragan favori.

Kai : Bonne nuit, mon ange venu de la lune.

Puis, ils s'endormirent. Sur l'île Pen-Gu, dans une hutte, Cody et Lani dormaient ensemble dans la même position que Soren et Otulissa.

Lani : Bonne nuit, mon grand surfeur.

Cody : Bonne nuit, ma petite surfeuse.

Les deux lâchèrent un petit rire avant de s'endormir. En Antarctique, à la terre Adélie, Mumble et Gloria dormaient ensemble blottis l'un sur l'autre.

Gloria : Bonne nuit, manchot de claquettes.

Mumble : Bonne nuit, voix d'ange.

Puis, ils s'endormirent. Dans le zoo de Central Park à New York, dans la base sous-terraine des pingouins, nos 4 amis dormaient chacun sur leur couchette.

Skipper : Bonne nuit, Kowalski.

Kowalski : Bonne nuit, commandant.

Skipper : Bonne nuit, p'tit gars.

Private : Bonne nuit, commandant.

Skipper : Bonne nuit, Rico.

Rico : DGTR (Bonne nuit)!

Kowalski : Bonne nuit, p'tit gars.

Private : Bonne nuit, Kowalski.

Kowalski : Bonne nuit, Rico.

Rico : DGTR (Bonne nuit)!

Private : Bonne nuit, Rico.

Rico : DGTR (Bonne nuit)!

Puis, ils s'endormirent. Pendant ce temps, sur une colline élevée au milieu de l'océan qui permettait d'observer les pays de nos héros, une silhouette mystérieuse scrutait l'environnement.

?: Profitez bien de ces jours de paix car elles seront vos dernières. HA ha ha!

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

L'histoire commence sur l'île des Angry Birds. Environ 2 mois se sont écoulés depuis la fin de l'histoire précédente. Jay, Chuck et les autres s'apprêtaient à partir à la plage quand ils aperçurent Red. Chuck partit le voir.

Chuck : Hé, Red. On va passer la journée à la plage. Tu viens?

Red : Désolé, aujourd'hui j'ai une réunion avec le reste des New Angry Birds. Ils devraient arriver dans pas trop longtemps.

Chuck : Comme tu veux.

Disait-t-il en partant avec les autres à la plage laissant Red seul. Quelques heures plus tard, le reste de l'équipe, avec 3 petits nouveaux, étaient rassembler.

Red : Bonjour à tous, et en particulier à nos trois nouveaux camarades : Vaillant, Chicken Little et Reggie.

Reggie : Merci…Je crois. Hé hé.

Chicken Little : C'est vraiment chouette.

Vaillant : Vaillant, pigeon de combat, prêt pour la mission, chef!

Red : Heu, appelles-moi Red, tout simplement.

Kai : Alors, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui?

Red : D'abord, nous allons prendre un petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé avec Chuck.

Disait-t-il en montrant des poêles avec des œufs, du bacon, des toasts et des patates grillés.

Red : Ensuite, nous allons faire un tour dans la ville de Rio pour voir s'il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Puis, pour finir, si nous avons le temps, nous irons faire un tour au Central Park à New York.

Tous : D'accord.

Sur ce, ils se mirent tous à manger le déjeuner que Red a fait.

Kai : Donc, Mumble, comment va la famille?

Mumble : Très bien. Erik a mit un peu plus de temps à se réveiller, ce matin. Gloria dit que je devrais l'aider à se réveiller.

Kai : Mouais. Tu sais, Zoé m'as demandé récemment si je voulais avoir des enfants.

Mumble : Ha oui? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Kai : Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a l'air d'être une grande responsabilité.

Mumble : Plus que tu ne peux le croire, crois-moi.

Disait-t-il en lâchant un petit rire.

Kai : Est-ce que tu m'imagine vraiment être un père?

Mumble : Vu tout ce que tu as réussis, pourquoi pas?

Kai souri un peu. Peu après, le déjeuner fût terminé.

Cody : Haaa! C'était bien bon.

Vaillant : Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose de la sorte depuis mon arrivé dans l'armée.

Blu : Que fait-t-on maintenant?

Red : il est temps d'aller à Rio pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de troubles.

Sur ce, l'équipe se rendit sur le bord de décollage de l'île, prêts à partir.

Red : Prêts? Go!

Sur ce, ils s'envolèrent tous pour Rio. À peu près deux heures plus tard, ils finirent par arriver à la plage de Copacabana. Puis, en marchant, Red et Vaillant se parlaient.

Vaillant : Wow! Ce pays est magnifique.

Red : Je sais. C'est le pays natal de Blu.

Vaillant : Dire que je n'aurais jamais vu tout ça, si je n'avais pas rejoins l'équipe.

Red : oui. Tu as surtout eu de la chance que Jay et moi te trouvions sur ce champ de bataille, sinon ces faucons auraient pu te faire du mal.

Vaillant : Je sais. Où allons-nous aller, maintenant?

Red : Nous allons passer par le marché aux fruits.

Sur ce, au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par arriver au marché aux fruits avec tout les humains qui venaient acheter des fruits.

Reggie : Chouette! Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir manger quelques fruits?

Red : Si tu veux, mais, avant, nous devons-

?: Hey, les héros!

Chicken Little : Ha! Qui a dit ça?

Blu : J'ai ma petite idée.

Soudain, ils virent Nico, Pedro et Gylfie arriver. Puis, ils échangèrent quelques coups amicaux d'ailes.

Pedro : Alors, comment vont nos héros favoris?

Red : Ils vont bien.

Nico : Hé, avez-vous faim? On a fais préparé un buffet de fruits rien que pour vous!

Mumble : Non merci, on vient de manger.

Pedro : Ho aller! C'est notre façons de vous remerciez pour nous avoir sauvé de ces monstres.

Red n'en revenais pas que, après deux mois, ils avaient toujours droit au traitement de héros. C'est sûr que ça n'a pas été facile et qu'ils ont travaillé fort, mais ils ne voulaient rien en retour.

Red : C'est gentil, peut-être plus tard.

Nico : Comme vous voudrez. Hé, les oiseaux dans le club voudraient entendre leurs héros chanter un peu. Voudriez-vous?

Private : Ho-Ho! Red, est-ce qu'on peut?

Disait-t-il avec sa tête toute mignonne.

Red : *soupir* D'accord, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

Gylfie : Alors, allons-y.

Sur ce, ils entrèrent dans le club. Une fois à l'intérieur, les oiseaux donnèrent tous des tapes amicales aux New Angry Birds et leur criais des trucs genre : « Vive les New Angry Birds! »

Pedro : Vous êtes des superstars ici!

Les oiseaux lâchèrent un petit rire chacun. Puis, ils se rendirent sur le stage pour chanter un petit numéro qu'ils avaient préparé en groupe.

Pedro : Voici les prochains chanteurs, nos héros : les New Angry Birds!

Red : C'est parti…

Nom de la chanson : Angry Birds (parodie de Ghostbusters) par : Ray Parker jr.

Rico joua du tambour, Private de la guitare et Kowalski une table de DJ. La musique commença et les oiseaux dansèrent en même temps de chanter.

Foule : Angry Birds!

Red : If there's something strange in your neighborhood who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Skipper : If there's something weird and it don't look good who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Cody : I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Kai : If you're seeing things running through your heads who can ya call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Soren : An invisible man sleeping in your nest who ya gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Vaillant : I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Chicken Little : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Blu : If ya all alone pick up the phone and call...

Foule : Angry Birds!

Reggie : I ain't afraid of no pigs. I hear it likes the pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

New Angry Birds : YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!

Mumble : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Cody : If you've had a dose of freakin pigs baby you better call...

Foule : Angry Birds!

Skipper : Let me tell ya something : bustin make me feel good!

Soren : I ain't afraid of no pigs. I ain't afraid of no pigs.

Red : Don't get caught alone no no.

Foule : Angry Birds!

Red : When it comes through your doors unless you want some more I think you better call...

Foule : Angry Birds!

Blu : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Soren : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Kai : I think you better call...

Foule : Angry Birds!

Cody : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Cody : I can't hear you!

Mumble : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Skipper : LOUD!

Foule : Angry Birds!

Vaillant : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Chicken Little : Who can ya call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Reggie : Who you gonna call?

Foule : Angry Birds!

Red : Ho yeah!

Puis, ils finirent en prenant la pose d'équipe. La foule applaudit une dernière fois avant que les New Angry Birds ne partirent. En cours de route, ils discutèrent de leur numéro.

Reggie : C'était géant!

Kai : Va-t-on recommencer bientôt?

Red : Probablement, mais, avant, continuons notre tourné de sécurité.

À suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques heures passèrent avant que les New Angry Birds finissent par arriver au Central Park à New York. Puis, en passant dans les rues du parc, ils discutèrent avec les habitants et évitèrent les humains (les Angry Birds ont une grande valeur sur le marché). Au cours de leur passage, ils réglèrent quelques problèmes tels que réparer la machine à snack, ramasser les pelures de bananes laissées par les singes et, pour Red, envoyer Joey au tapis puisqu'il devenait vraiment énervant. Puis, après une longue journée de travail, ils se rendirent à la base des pingouins pour prendre un peu de repos (quoique Cody et Mumble eurent un peu de difficulté à entrer dans la base).

Skipper : Bienvenue au quartier général! C'est ici que nous allons loger pour la nuit, alors installer-vous confortablement.

Puis, la nuit passa et les New Angry Birds dormirent, mais pas tranquillement car disons que le QG était assez petit pour un groupe aussi grand. Le lendemain matin, le groupe se réveilla (à cause de Reggie qui à décidé de jouer le coq) et prirent un petit déjeuner de poissons. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Soren se mit à agir comme s'il s'étranglait.

Kai : Soren! Tu vas bien?!

Soren fit signe que oui, mais il continua à s'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il régurgite une espèce de boule.

Chicken Little : Bah! Dégoutant!

Soren : Ben quoi? Toutes les chouettes régurgitent des pelotes non?

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un frappé à la porte du sommet.

? : Les pingouins! Au secours!

Surpris, ils se ruèrent tous à l'extérieur de la base pour trouver le roi Julien paniqué.

Skipper : Queue raillée? Que fais-tu ici?

Julien : Il faut que vous veniez vite!

Skipper : Quoi? Ta radio est encore tombée en panne d'énergie?

Julien : Non, moins pire : il y a une espèce de dauphin robotique qui détruit tout mon royaume!

Skipper : Un dauphin robotique?

Sur ce, Skipper se mit à bondir vers le royaume du ''roi'' Julien suivit par les autres oiseaux. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par arriver au royaume et, en effet, c'était le chaos : les murs était détruits et en feu.

Vaillant : Wow! C'est vraiment la guerre, ici.

? : Plus que tu ne le crois…

Vaillant : Hein? Qui a dit ça?

Soudain, quelqu'un sortit de la fumée provoquée par les flammes. Les pingouins affichèrent des regards surpris.

Skipper : …Docteur Blowhole?!

Blowhole : Heureux de me revoir, chers amis?

Cody : Vous le connaissez?

Skipper : C'est l'un de nos plus anciens ennemis. Mais je croyais qu'on ne le reverrait pas avant des années.

Blowhole : Et bien, disons que j'ai eus un peu d'aide, mais, en attendant, nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Cody : Nous?

Soudain, pleins de crabes arrivèrent de l'arrière de Blowhole et se positionnèrent face aux New Angry Birds.

Blu : Satisfait de la réponse?

Reggie : Heu, Red, tu crois que tu peux les envoyer au tapis?

Red : Tu me prends pour John Cena?

Reggie : Heu…

Red : NEW ANGRY BIRDS! À L'ATTAQUE!

Sur ce, la bataille commença. Naturellement, les New Angry Birds avaient l'avantage. Étrangement, Red semblait avoir l'attention sur autre chose.

Mumble : Heu, Red, que fais-tu?

Red : J'observe les trois nouveaux en action.

Disait-t-il en montrant Chicken Little qui fessait équipe avec Private pour combattre les crabes, Reggie qui se défendait comme un loup (dû au fait qu'il regarde souvent Wolf's Rain, un dessin animé japonais) et Vaillant qui se défendait hyper bien grâce à son entrainement militaire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, les crabes furent vaincus et Blowhole fut un peu choquer.

Skipper : Votre plan a encore échoué, Blowhole!

Blowhole : Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Il va falloir lui dire qu'elle devra improviser sur les plans.

Red : Qu'est-ce que vous dites?

Blowhole : Heu, non, rien. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Je vais revenir avec plus de pouvoirs que vous ne pouvez imaginer!

Blu : Je vous préviens : avec les grands pouvoirs viennes les grandes responsabilités!

Blowhole : J'ai déjà entendus ça avant.

Blu : Ouais, j'avoue j'ai pris ça dans Spiderman.

Blowhole : Ha oui, ça c'était un bon film.

Blu : Oui. Tobey Maguire était un excellent acteur. Ha ha ha!

Chicken Little : Heu, les gars, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler d'un film des années 2000?

Blowhole : C'est vrai.

Puis, il monta sur son véhicule volant et partit dans les airs.

Blowhole : On se reverra bientôt!

Red : Bon, ben encore une victoire.

Vaillant : Que fait-t-on, maintenant?

Kai : Et si on ramenait tout ces crabes à Zambezi? On pourrait faire un bon repas de fruits de mer.

Red : Bonne idée. Alors, en route!

Sur ce, ils s'envolèrent en route vers l'Afrique pour de nouvelles aventures.

À suivre…


End file.
